The present invention relates to the general field of maintenance of electric cables passing through a partition for separating fluids.
One of the fields of application of the invention is that of electrically controlled grid thrust reversers fitting out nacelles of turbine engines.
A thrust reverser with grids of a turbine engine generally comprises two mobile semi-cylindrical cowls belonging to the nacelle of the turbine engine. Upon landing, during deployment of the thrust reverser, these cowls slide relatively to the remainder of the nacelle of the turbine engine. One of the cowls of the thrust reverser in its lower portion harbors a hollow structure in which a cable assembly has to make its way for supplying electric power to an electric lock intended to ensure that the cowls are maintained in a closed position during the whole duration of the flight. This electric assembly also makes its way in a neighboring so-called thrust reverser compartment separated from the hollow structure by a partition so as to return in the high portion of the cowl to the pylon of the aircraft from which the electric power supply originates.
The crossing of the partition separating the hollow structure from the thrust reversion compartment by the electric power supply assembly of the lock poses certain problems. Indeed, because of its design, the hollow structure of the cowl in which the electric power supply assembly of the lock follows its course, may accidentally be filled with engine fluids (mainly kerosene or oil). The partition separating this hollow structure from the thrust reversion compartment has therefore to be perfectly fluid-proof. The consequence is that the collar with which the electric assembly may be maintained on this separation partition should also be perfectly fluid-proof. Further, this maintaining collar should allow attachment onto the separation partition without having to exert torsional movements on the electric assembly.